Rise of Myself
by Coffeeandart
Summary: The Axis are being targeted by their own counterparts. So what happens when one of them dies? (Yeah, kinda crack) M for violence, just to be safe. Featuring the 2P! countries. I love them so they're back.
1. Prologue

**Hey, I'm not dead! But I will be putting The Four against Me until I can think of how to carry on with the story. So for now have this.**

It was midnight when it started. This person would never normally run from an enemy. He would normally stand up and fight up against it. He would protect the man he secretly loved. His blonde slicked back hair shone in the moonlight as he ran down an old abandoned corridor in a forest in the woods.

This time escape was impossible. He wouldn't live to see another day. He only left a letter to his brother saying he went to kill his dark side. Not knowing if he would live or die he simply said 'Goodbye'. While he was running down this corridor he was starting to run out of energy. His gun had run out if ammo, what could he do? The only source of light he had was the one supplied by the moonlight. After what had seemed an eternity of running he found the door. He needed the key. _Damn._ He thought.  
After quickly rummaging through all his pockets he found the right key and opened the door. The wound on his arm was losing more blood by the second. He couldn't keep this up forever. He was going to black out soon.

When he was outside, his blue eyes seemed to glimmer in the moonlight. He heard a faint laugh coming from the house as his opponent stood in the doorway to the abandoned hell hole. This house utterly terrified him. He had seen death many times and managed to cope with the fact that it was all a dream. His brother and allied countries died countless times along with him. The worst of all the fact that his dear love had to buckle underneath the weight of it all. Another fact; He had once been someone else. Only to be resurrected into the man that he is today. Compared to a selection, he was still young. Yes, he was powerful. It would not change the fact that one of his previous bosses would go down in history for being evil. Even to this day, he still gets the abuse of something he only accepted when he truly hit rock bottom. During that time he saw a different side to himself. A side he detested.

He gained friends and enemies quickly. People who he could trust were countable on one hand; His love, his friend, his brother and his cousin. He may talk and appear trustful of other nations, but they are the people who knew everything about him. A few other nations knew of his past life. But that is only because he has to simply to look professional.

His dark side was almost like an identical twin. There were noticeable differences between the two. His dark side had purple eyes with a pinkish glow to them. He had scars on his face and on his arms. Under his eyes were grey bags probably due to a bad smoking habit and intense lack of sleep. Saying this, he didn't look like he lacked sleep at all. He appeared full of life and looked like a mad man. The blue eyed man knew the others outfit all too well. His black cap was a WWII black field cap one he had once worn on the rare occasion. This hid his blonde slicked back hair. He also wore a khaki jacked hanging loosely off his shoulders, however it must have purely there for show as his arms weren't in the jacket at all. His white tank top and black uniform were loose on his figure. His boots were like the blue eyed man's black not really showing signs of being new anymore.

Although they looked very different, there was one striking similarity in their outfits, the Iron Cross. Show their bravery. However in this situation only one of them truly showed this trait. The other, had a look of pure terror and distress. The mad man smirked as he said "Goodbye, Germany. Or wait should I say Ludwig. You were never a good man anyway…" He said as he pulled out a gun and kept shooting at his arms and legs simply for the hell of it. By this time Ludwig was dying and his pulse was very faint. He never really cried, only when his brother was taken away from him and when he was very young. But now, tears were rolling down his face slowly waiting to breathe his last breath. When finally the mad man concluded "… but I guess we were the same at the end of the day." As he aimed and shot at Ludwig's head finally ending his new found pain. Blood splattered everywhere when he had finally died.

The mad man's name was Lutz. And he had to make the body findable. ..

* * *

(Time skip to the world meeting 2 weeks later)

"Okay, we have a problem!" Prussia screamed. "I have to stand in for my brother until he gets back. Any questions?" He went on to ask.  
Normally he wouldn't act so serious despite him being a hard worker. "Yes, are you really to be trusted standing in for Germany? I mean, while none of us know what happened to Ludwig, you could have set this up entirely." Austria stated. Many other nations nodded in agreement.  
"No, you're wrong." A small voice said. His voice was filled with despair and hurt. This was unusual for the young man's approach to life. It was Italy.  
"I normally see Germany every day and I haven't seen him for the past two weeks at all. This isn't like him. Please! We have to help him. Austria, please believe Prussia and I. We are telling you all the truth!" He shouted while trying to hold back tears. By now he was stood up and every nation was staring at him.  
"Come on, idiot. The potato bastard will be found. Before I do and finish him off myself." Romano said.  
"Right. He simply left a letter saying that he went to kill his dark side. Not knowing if he would live or die he simply said 'Goodbye'. But I doubt now that he is still alive." Prussia added. Dismissing what Romano said completely. A vast majority of the nations present gasped in shocked, while people like England, France and Russia simply muttered to each over like they knew what was going on.  
"Hey, Iggy dude, why aren't you shocked about this. Are you somehow involved in this?" America asked.  
"First of all. DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE BUGGER! Secondly, no I am not involved. Then how do I know about this? Me, France and Russia have witnessed out 'Dark Side' before so this was bound to happen. I normally happens after you do something you will regret in the future. May it be 1 year to hundreds? It's not for you to decide." England answered while calming down after a very short outburst. The other nations simply looked in shock and awe.  
A loud bang was heard as Russia slammed his hands down on the table. "You're right England. But we must address the fact that Germany may be very well dead." He dropped his head in despair. This wasn't the way Russia normally acted so he must have been serious about this.  
Italy's eyes gleamed with hope. This simple fact that these countries who had attacked him and his friends countless times had come together to help him find his friend and find out what had happened to him.  
"Does this mean you will help me?" Eye's pleaded looking from England, Russia, France and America. "This will be the second time its happened." Spain murmured clearly not wanting anyone to hear. However the room was in utter silence, they all looked at him.  
"What do you mean 'second'?" China asked looking very concerned, again unusual for someone who didn't really care about the world meetings.  
"hmh? Oh nothing" Spain waved the thought away with a dismissive hand. France, Prussia and Austria looked at him like they wanted to tell him how much of an idiot he actually was. No one was ever supposed to know about this. Italy already knew so yet again he started to sob. After all not many others remembered Holy Rome.  
"hmmm, well if we are going to find out what happened to Germany we need to discuss what we are going to do" England glanced at America with doubtful eyes.  
"So, what's the plan Iggy~?" America gave back the same doubtful eyes.  
England sighed. He put his head downs and rubbed his forehead. Straitening up he reached inside his brown suit and pulled out a revolver. He looked at it for a second before putting it on the table and sliding it to Italy. America followed the revolver with a confused look. He began to speak but England waved a hand silencing him.  
"If what we think happened to Germany is true, use this to put a whole in the head of the wanker who did it". England's eyes locked on Italy not noticing the other countries looking at him, he stood up and straitened his suit.  
Italy looked at the gun, tears still running from his eyes. "I cannot do that" His voice was quiet even in the silent room. All eyes were on Italy. He looked up from the gun and stared into England's eyes. "Even though my best friend may be dead I cannot kill a man." With that Italy stood up and grabbed the gun off the table. He tossed it over in his hand before throwing it back over to England. England nodded to this understanding Italy's choice he put the gun back down his suit.  
"So we are agreed that we are going to find what happened to Germany?" America questioned the whole room.  
"Agreed" Everyone called in unison. And so it was decided. They would search for a man they all hoped secretly was alive. Although they all full he wasn't.  
"What fools? I killed him good." A voice whispered from the next room. Lutz was walking towards the door they were in as he carried a rucksack over his shoulder while trying to hide a devilish grin.

BANG!

There was a loud bang. The door had nearly been thrown off its hinges as a gun was heard at the same time. It was Lutz, not Ludwig. Not the Germany they all knew. "Hello there, fellow nations." He said with a smug grin.  
"It's you. I wondered what happened." Italy bluntly said. He was no longer crying, in fact he had got a lot more courage over the past few seconds. But the question on everyone's mind was,_ how did Italy know _him_._ And_ who was he?_  
"Why hello weakling. I would say I missed you. But I didn't. Did you like my disappearing act?" Lutz asked rudely.  
"I would say I did, but I'd be lying." He replied with the same level of rudeness. One thing had become clear. They knew each over. Also, Italy knew a lot more than he has letting on.  
"Hey, Italy. It's become clear that you two know each over. Tell us how." This voice was France. It wasn't every that his voice sounded so sinister and demanding. This hadn't been heard in a long time.  
"Well, I did know him. Then he disappeared. I thought he died after World War 2. He possessed Germany and left him to face the consequences. Luciano possessed me during that time too until my brother snapped me out of it. Mine went a bit longer. However Luciano never went. You're all going to experience it at one point. Lutz was The Holy Roman Empire too. That's how we originally met." He replied leaving everyone in the room chilled to the bone. Italy sounded so serious and sinister that it concerned everyone.  
"Wait a second. So you're saying you're still possessed?" America asked. Scared stiff, he hated stuff like this. Although he acted all tough about it. He was shaking, so Canada went over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Dude, what?" He asked.  
"Just let me do it. I am your brother, not a ghost." Canada snapped back.  
"Now, as I was originally saying. No point in looking for a dead man. In the bag you will find everything you need to retrieve his body. That's all. Bye!" He shouted as he left the room.  
"ugh… help…me…Romano"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! My friend has been helping me write this chapter so thats why the writing style maybe a bit different.**

**Luciano- 2P! Italy**

**Lutz- 2P! Germany**

**Ludwig- Germany**

**Thanks for reading. I don't own Hetalia at all. Bye**


	2. What?

**Hey, I'm not dead. So enjoy the newest chapter in a series that I will try to finish**

"I…Can't…Breathe" A boy fell limp to the floor. It was Italy. He was putting his hands over his mouth so he wouldn't scream out in pain. This happened so quickly that Romano was scared stiff when it happened so quickly.  
"What the hell?" Romano whispered shaking in a new state of shock.  
"My…Head…Hurts _fratello. _But that's better now, because your good brother is never going to return to you." Italy stood up with a sly smirk and laughed at his brother's shock.

"I never needed you, brother. Why don't you just die already?" Italy asked followed by a slap by Spain.  
"You many never need him. But I know people who do! So please let go of Italy's body Luciano. Please." Spain pleaded. But they had met before, just once to say that Romano was worthless.  
"Who said that you could call me by that name?!" Italy continued. "Ve~ I thought I was your precious Italy!" Luciano giggled and spoke with Feliciano's childlike tone. It made everyone in the room feel sick to their stomach.  
"Why don't you bugger off back to the little cave you crawled out of **LUCIANO!?**" England shouted as he started to cast a spell. Italy had to escape _now_.

"Why don't let me call Oliver first. He can only kill you really, right?" England froze. All his muscles went stiff. He couldn't escape, barely even talk.

"Oi, England. Dude, you okay?" America asked in an unusually concerned and scared tone. England hadn't been like this since world war 2.

"I...I...ugh..." He murmured before he collapsed to the floor. He fell so unexpectedly that even Italy went silent before manically laughing.

"No... It can't be... Is he dead?! **PLEASE SOMEONE CHECK HIS PULSE!" **America shouted before running to his side. It had seemed everyone had run to comfort England before noticing that Romano and Italy had gone missing.

"I have known you for far too long to just die now; please what could I do without an enemy?" France asked who was now crouched down trying to stop America from pulling a gun on Italy.

"Wait." Someone said as the doors to the meeting room were smashed down to reveal 3 older looking men.

"Oh... Crap, I just like gotta go somewhere. Canada come with." Hong Kong said as he was approached by Canada in hopes of escaping early.

"No you don't. Get back here. Now." The tallest of the men replied stopping them from going anywhere.  
"Okay. Where the hell do you think you're going?" The smallest asked.

"I… err… Need to show Canada some pancakes I made. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less." Hong Kong replied while shaking manically.

"Yeah. That's it. Pancakes." Canada nodded his head in agreement while shaking to the same extent of Hong Kong.

"Oh hello. Scotland. Wales" Francs said in a stuttered tone. _Just who were these guys?_ America thought.

"AHEM!" The middle sized man replied.

"Oh, hello Northern Ireland." France retaliated. He wasn't stuttering this time, but you can still tell he was scared.

"That's better. Hello frog-breath." Northern Ireland gave off am evil grin as he replied which made France shudder.

"Now someone better tell me what happened or- HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOIN'?" Scotland asked with an angry tone to his thick Scottish accent. Hong Kong and Canada froze. The UK brother's death glared them until they were shaking like mad. They definitely weren't cold.

"I gotta go somewhere. Like for real. Honest! Canada's gotta come with me. Our bosses' want to talk to us both."  
"I'll let you go when you tell me what happened to England." Scotland's tone went slightly angrier. _Was that even possible?_ America thought, still oblivious to everything that happened with the UK brother's.


End file.
